Foundations
by Innocentenough
Summary: 100 themes NejixSakura Laying down the brickwork is only the beginning foundation for whats to come. Sometimes, all it takes is a nudge in the right direction to see that what you've always wanted is sitting right infront of your eyes...
1. Introduction

Well here we go, the first chapter to what is going to be the biggest creative writing project EVER! Why I picked to do 100 themes I will never know but I think I just wanted to challenge myself – I love a good challenge!

So I was thinking that maybe 100 chapters is just pushing it a little far so I may split this story in half and have 50 themes for one and 50 themes for another. Sound good? or still too much? Let me know!

Anyway on with the goods. This is of course a NejixSakura fanfic (my newest and still favourite couple)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters that feature in this fanfiction.

**Chapter 1: Introduction.**

Neji shot up off his bedroll, his hand clutching his Anbu vest tightly as his breathing became heavy and erratic. A cold sweat poured down his face and he shakily rose a hand to wipe it away before cursing quietly to himself for letting his recurring nightmare take over. He turned to his left and saw Team Seven sprawled out across their own bedrolls, his attention lingered on the pink haired medic-nin sleeping soundly beside him for a little while longer before he turned his head to the right and saw his original team also sleeping quietly, Lee's insistent mumblings being the only sounds that penetrated the silent clearing they were camping in.

Certain he hadn't woken anyone, he closed his eyes carefully and slowly steadied his breathing back to its normal rate. When his nerves were calmed he activated his Byuukagen and scanned the surrounding forest they were currently travelling through and soon found a small river off in the distance, along with no enemy-nin. He stood, brushing off his dark pants before padding off towards his source of comfort.

As soon as he was a good distance from the campsite a pair of sharp emerald eyes snapped open. The starlight shone as her eyes shifted to the side, glinting cat like under the stark contrast of the moon. She sat up and a worried expression taking over as she felt his lingering tension still in the air around his bedroll.

Sakura let out a breathy sigh that clouded the air in front of her. Neji's persistent mumblings and constant tossing and turning next to her had woken her promptly from her light slumber. She had laid still whilst she listened to his whimpers and could just see his face contort in what seemed like pain through her periphery vision. He made her jump slightly when he shot up awake and she immediately closed her eyes and steadied her breathing to low and drawn out to make it look like she was asleep.

Her eyebrows creased slightly when she pondered what was bothering the young Anbu captain so much. She stood up, brushing her black shorts off deftly before turning her attention to the young woman who was sleeping on the other side of Neji. She narrowed her eyes at the weapons mistress when she realised that she too was also awake, but had made no move to help her friend.

"I wouldn't follow him if I were you. Neji likes to be alone after one of his little episodes…I learnt that the hard way."

Tenten turned hard amber eyes on Sakura as she let her words linger in the space between them. For the life of her she couldn't understand why, but Sakura had never gotten on well with Tenten, or liked her for that matter.

"I'd hardly call that an 'episode'." Sakura drawled as she held her gaze steady. Tenten shrugged carelessly as she rolled her back on the young medic-nin, ignoring her completely.

"Do what you want." she mumbled into her make-shift pillow before trying to go back to sleep.

Sakura couldn't hold back her biting remarks any longer and placed her hands on her hips, her head fuming with pent up anger.

"Why aren't you more worried for him?" she hissed, keeping her voice low so as not to wake up her other team members. She heard an audible sigh and watched as Tenten sat up, rubbing her temples gently with her fingertips.

"Neji has turned me down too many times for me to care anymore, Sakura." She said quietly, turning her attention to her sleeping team-mate next to her. Lifting a hand she ruffled his short black hair softly, effectively stopping his sleep mumblings.

Sakura felt her stiff posture relax slightly as she stared at the down-trodden woman in front of her. She completely understood what it felt like to be turned down time and time again, to the point where giving up seems like the only option. It looked as though Tenten had chosen that option and was now turning her attention elsewhere; Lee shifted slightly under her gentle ministrations.

"Just because you gave up on trying for a relationship, doesn't mean you should give up on your friendship." was Sakura's simple reply as she turned on her heel and stalked off into the night to find her captain.

Neji's long ponytail fell over his shoulder as he dipped his cupped hands into the freezing mountain water, splashing his face several times before rising to his feet and wiping his palms down his top to dry them. He let his head fall back as he stared up at the clear starry night, a silent hum escaping his throat as he observed a shooting star fall across the sky for a few seconds. He sighed heavily before turning round to head back to camp, his tiredness catching up with him.

He visibly jumped as he finally noticed the young woman standing behind him. He immediately placed a fake façade of his face and merely watched as her worried expression scanned his face for any signs of discomfort. Her thin pink brows were creased and her emerald eyes were wide and anxious, her mouth set in a taught line as she slowly made her way over to him, her steps sure and steady.

"I'm sorry I woke you." he whispered when she was close enough to hear. She stopped her advances and stared at him a little shocked.

"You knew I was awake?" her voice was a little too loud for his liking. He shrugged nonchalantly at her expression before turning away slightly.

"Your posture was stiff and your breathing was slightly unstable."

Sakura studied him for a long time after that. His face was paler then usual, his eyes dim under the stark moonlight and the back of his head was slightly ruffled from where he had been tossing and turning earlier on in the night. She reached a hand forward, retracting it slightly in uncertainty before finding her resolve and placing it on his shoulder softly.

"You don't have to apologize, Neji." she murmured, bringing his attention back to her. For a moment, his façade faded and she saw his tired eyes focus on hers as he let his thoughts run wild at how unnaturally kind the woman in front of him was.

Sakura broke the contact by smiling brightly at him, turning on her heel and gesturing for him to follow as she began walking away from him. His eyes quickly scanned her behind as she unconsciously swung her hips from side to side, giving him an ample view of her curves.

_An annoying habit of hers…. _he thought.

"Come on, let's go back. Its cold and I'm tired." She badly hid a yawn with the back of her hand.

She continued to walk back through the forest towards their base camp and couldn't help but feel the smile stretch across her face as she heard the soft patter of his feet behind her. They stayed like that the whole way back, her leading him whilst he walked a few paces behind her in silence.

_See Tenten… _she thought _All he needs is a little comfort…_

Neji's back hit the bedroll softly as he lay down, his eyes finding the comfort of the night sky again as they became weary with tiredness. He glanced to his left to see Sakura rolling around to get comfortable. He felt a tired smile stretch across his face as he realised that she had managed to release the tension within him with only saying a few words. He turned his attention on her again when he heard her groan in annoyance. He watched bemused as she tried to rearrange her make-shift pillow/jumper into a more comfortable position. He sighed softly before reaching behind him into his pack and pulling out his haori.

"Here." He said softly, handing it to her. She stopped her insistent struggles and stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Don't you want it?" she whispered back. He shook his head and pushed it into her waiting hands. She smiled softly as she held the fabric to her face, inhaling deeply. Neji blushed slightly at her reaction and turned away, clearing his throat quietly.

"Gomen." She muttered. "But your smell makes me feel safe…" she looked over at him and gave him such a warm smile that he felt his heart flutter. His perplexed look silently told her to continue her explanation.

"You're my captain." she started. "We've been on so many missions together now, that im familiar with you. You keep me safe." She murmured the last part as if embarrassed. He nodded mutely, although his insides were in turmoil. He had never felt like this when Tenten said words like that to him, so why does he get this reaction with Sakura?

He shifted over on to his left side and felt his eyes unconsciously land on the pink haired medic-nin sleeping across from him. Her back was turned; her head buried in his haori, one of the sleeves was tucked under her arm as she hugged it loosely. Her breathing was starting to become heavy, he noticed, and her posture was beginning to slump suggesting to him that she was indeed falling asleep.

"Sakura?" he murmured quietly. She hummed to let him know she was listening.

He touched his hand softly to the small of her back, feeling her muscles tense slightly beneath his fingertips before relaxing further into her dozing.

"Arigatou…"

_Neji and Sakura slept next to each other for the rest of their missions as Konoha ninja. _

Tada! The first little instalment in my 100 themes story. Im sorry this was kind of dull and not very imaginative but chapter one has to simply be an introduction.

So onto the next, which will hopefully be where all the meaty stuff starts!

By the way, this story wont be done as one chapter following onto another but random one shots involving the couple – so in one chapter they could be together and in the next they might just of met.

So just bare with me as I struggle through, ok? ^^

R+R!


	2. Love

Well here we go, chapter 2 of this monstrous challenge! Im keeping the chapters short and sweet guys because this story is going to be a loonnggg one and I didn't want people getting bored with all the tiny little details so I really do get straight to the point with these chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto (dam it.) or any of the characters that are featured in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2: Love**

Sakura hummed silently to herself as she made her way down the streets of Konoha. It was her day off, and if she was being honest, she was the happiest person alive right now; Tsunade has been particularly generous with her holiday time this week. She rounded the corner and made her way down a smaller side street. Right at the bottom sat her favourite café, one that only she knew of out of her group of friends. She had never shown it to anyone because she wanted to keep it as her place to go to if she needed a little 'R+R'.

"Ohiyo, Gita-san" she smiled to the woman behind the counter as she entered the small restaurant, the bell jingling as the door closed behind her. She made her way over to the corner, her favourite table sitting by the window right in the direct sunlight. She sighed happily as she laid her head back, her legs crossed and her hands placed gently in her lap, the warm afternoon sun dancing across her tanned skin. Her eyes opened slightly when she heard a thump on the table in front of her. She visibly jumped when her eyes landed on the handsome young man sitting across from her, his pearly white orbs scanning her face as if reading her mind.

"Neji-san?" she sat up a little straighter under the intense scrutiny of the Anbu Captain.

"What are you doing here?" his voice was quiet but clipped.

She scoffed at his tone. "It's my day off. What are _you_ doing here?"

He eyed her for a minute, before leaning back in his chair and averting his gaze out the window.

"It's my day off too…"

Sakura eyed him carefully and was about to ask why he, as an Anbu captain, had any time off at all before she was interrupted.

"Here you are Sakura! A fresh iced tea." Gita smiled as she placed the refreshing drink in front of the pink haired ninja.

"And the same for you, Neji!" the old woman smiled at the pair. "My two favourite customers have finally met!" she clapped her hands together lightly as her eyes creased in a genuine smile before she waddled off to take care of other customers. Sakura blinked before turning back to the young man in front of her.

"You come here often?" she asked, interested in why he was so familiar with the place. He sighed softly before shrinking down in his chair a little further, propping his feet forward in a typical male pose.

"Hai, my mother used to bring me here when I was little…" he answered, his gaze still staring out the window as he watched the civilians scuttle about their daily business.

"…Gomen. I didn't mean to pry." She said, taking a gulp of her beverage.

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked, repeating her earlier actions by bringing the glass to his lips. She shrugged gently before leaving the question hanging in the air.

"What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I told you. It's my day off."

"Yes I know that. I meant what are you _doing_ here?"

She raised a curious eyebrow at his insistent questions. She pondered in why he was so interested in her being there but instead decided to amuse him and felt that a verbal battle with the terse Anbu would be quite a nice way to relax. Well, for her anyway.

"I love this place. I've known about it for a while and never told anyone because I wanted to keep it private." She mused, her emerald eyes studying his opaque ones.

A small smile twitched at his lips, making a blush creep up her neck as he looked almost god like under the ethereal light of the warm, summer sun.

"Looks like we both wanted to keep this place a secret." He lifted his gaze to hers once again, the smile still evident across his masculine features. She smiled back and Neji felt his chest flutter slightly at the sight; she was a beauty, there was no question about that.

"So, Iced tea?" she smirked, pointing to his glass as she tried to spark conversation with the quiet man.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"I see you as more of a sake man." She mused, her eyes narrowed slightly as she nodded her head at her conclusion. He merely twitched an eyebrow at her.

"At 4 o'clock in the afternoon?"

She giggled. "Nothing wrong with a midday drink." She grinned, taking another sip of her own.

"I love Iced Tea…" he murmured, his eyes sitting on his drink as his long finger-tips played with the condensation on the outside of the glass. She blinked at him at his rather blatant confession. Granted it was about his love for cold beverages but still, hearing Neji say the 'L' word was a little too much for Inner Sakura to take at that moment in time.

"That's very honest of you, Captain." She said a slight amused tone in her voice as she used his title. He scoffed at her childish banter before leaning over and wiping one of his wet fingers down her arm. She squealed and slapped his fingers away, rubbing the goose bumps away quickly. He chuckled lightly before sitting back in his chair, admiring her form under the late afternoon sun. Her hair was tied back in a loose bun, small strands fell from behind her ears and into her eyes as she continued to chat to him about things he wished he was listening to but he was so wrapped up in her little pink curls adorning her head that all he saw was her mouth moving. His hand moved on its own accord, he decided, as he leant forward, his hand brushing gently against her cheek. Sakura immediately stopped telling her story about her training with Tsunade when she felt his skin brush gently against hers. She looked up into his intense gaze and held it as he brushed the stray bits of hair back behind her ears, his finger tips grazing her earlobe as he dropped his hand back down to the table, his body still leaning forwards.

To Neji's complete and utter surprise, she smiled, a soft pink blush settling on her cheeks.

"You know, Neji, I think this is the longest conversation we've had outside the hospital."

He scoffed loudly as she ruined the moment. He slumped back in his chair and folded his arms across his chest as if sulking.

"Drink your tea, Sakura."

Yey chapter 2 is up! The next update will be soon, I promise ^^

R+R


	3. Light

Well here we go with the next chappie I hope you like it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto Shippuuden or any of the characters that are featured in this story.

**Chapter 3: Light**

"Neji…" Sakura panted, her breath coming out in short, broken gasps as she lay on her back covered in a sheen of sweat. She stared up at the midday sun and felt the ground next to her shake slightly as said man fell down next to her, him panting just as hard as she was.

"Good spar!" she smiled, her emerald eyes glancing over his form to check for any sustained injuries. Of course there were none.

"Hn." He mumbled, the back of his hand covering his forehead as his chest rose and fell heavily as he tried to catch his breath.

"You are good at hand to hand combat." He murmured. "Which is good practice for my jutsu." He turned opaque eyes on her as she smiled brightly at him, her cheeks glistening under the hot summer sun. He gave her a small smile back before turning his attention to the clear blue sky. There were a few clouds scattered here and there and he watched them move slowly for a while, following one of Shikamaru's daily routines.

"Ne, Neji-kun?" he hummed to let her know he was listening. "Who said we'd finished sparring yet?"

Neji was about to turn his head and pin her with one of his icy glares that told her to shut-up and rest so they didn't over exert themselves when he was suddenly pinned to the ground by her legs. He stared up at the pink kunoichi and spluttered over his words as she dug her hips into his, her legs straddling his waist.

"Sakura! What the hell are you doing?" he demanded, grabbing her by the hips to try and throw her off, but she'd filled her legs with leftover charka and was now completely weighed down to the ground; effectively pinning him in place until she decided to free him.

"You cheated earlier when you flipped me on my back" she said, her finger running down the length of the flap on his haori. "That wasn't very fair…"

He turned his head away, aware of her slight flirting and choosing to ignore it completely. Well trying to ignore it; his groin said otherwise. "I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed, his hands dropping from her hips to land at his sides. She smiled softly at him and let her hand slip under his haori flap to lay flat against his chest. Sakura hadn't told anyone about her crush on the Hyuuga, only Hinata knew who had been trying to set the two up but to no avail. Although she had brought them closer together, hence why they often sparred now; her impressive charka control and hand to hand combat made good practice for his Kekkai Genkai.

Sakura had had enough of her longings and so had decided to act upon her rather obvious feelings for the oblivious Anbu captain.

Today was the day she was going to seduce Hyuuga Neji.

"You definitely used charka in your foot for that trip and we were specifically fighting with without the aid of that." She whispered her hand dragging down so that the flaps of his Hyuuga robes splayed open beneath her ministrations. Neji's eyes widened slightly as he watched her eyes dance over his chest.

"Sakura." He spoke, his voice clear and crisp in the silence of the training grounds. She immediately whipped her head up, her emerald eyes traced with hurt at the tone of his voice, her hands immediately dropped to her sides and she released the chakra in her legs as she began to lift her weight of them.

"Im sorry. I didn't mean to, I jus-…" she was cut off from her meagre explanation when his arms came up and wrapped themselves firmly around her waist, pulling himself up into a sitting position so that they sat face to face, her still straddling his hips gently.

"I didn't mean that…" he murmured, his breath washing over her neck as he leant down and kissed it gently.

"Maybe somewhere a little more private would be more appropriate for these sort of acts, don't you think?" his playful eyes landed on hers and he couldn't help but swell with male pride when she lidded her emerald orbs and smirked.

They stumbled blindly into her apartment, his foot slamming it shut whilst she undressed him hurriedly. His Haori landed in a heap on the floor leaving his chest bare to her rough hands. She ran them up and down his taught muscles, groaning as his mouth met hers again, his tongue running along the seam of her lips to gain access. She hungrily accepted and let him explore his mouth in a clash of lips. He pulled her flush against him as she wrapped her slender legs around his waist. She broke away from the kiss long enough to murmur a few words.

"Bedroom..." she all but moaned as he began carrying her down the corridor, all the while kissing her long neck and pale shoulders. She clawed at his back and gasped as he nipped at her pulse, her back arching so that her bra clad chest pressed against his. A low grumble fell from his throat and he finally found her bedroom door, slamming it open and pushing her up against the wall next to it.

"Neji.." she whispered, her hands running through his dark, chocolate locks as he kissed his way back down her neck again before reaching the valley of her breasts. She arched away from the wall as his hands slid up her back, finding the clasp of her bra and deftly undoing it. Sakura's hand blindly scrambled across the wall until she found the switch. With a flick of the wrist, she turned off the light.

A silence echoed throughout the dark room as Neji immediately stopped his ministrations to look up into her face.

"Sakura, I can't see what im doing." He stated matter of fact.

"Exactly…"

Another silence stretched as Neji tried to understand what she was talking about but failed miserably. He sighed; shifting her weight against his hips he lifted his left arm and reached for the switch.

"No, don't!" Sakura hissed, her hand snatching out and grabbing his wrist in the darkness.

"Why? I can't see a thing!" he shot back, falling into his usual demeanour. He immediately softened when he felt her body tense. He could just about see that her head was turned away from him and it suddenly dawned on him why she was so adamant on having the light off.

"Your embarrassed." He said.

"Im not comfortable with my body so why would I be comfortable with someone else seeing it for the first time?" she all but whispered. Neji sighed softly, before leaning forward and finding her forehead to press his against hers. He closed the distance between them and pushed her into a gentle kiss, his mouth massaging slowly against hers for a long while before he finally pulled back.

"Would I be here, doing this with you if I thought you were ugly? Or fat?" she stared into his opaque eyes, wide with fascination at his words. He leant forwards and pressed his lips against her ear.

"Think about that…" he whispered.

She was suddenly dropped to her feet and in a swirl of air and left over dust, he was gone. She looked around frantically only to find her empty apartment, his haori and shoes had disappeared as well. She let out a shaky breath and made her way over to the window, grabbing a cardigan as she went. She threw the shutters open that had been keeping the sun at bay all afternoon and relished in the cool breeze that washed over her sweaty figure. She let out and silent chuckle as she spotted a rather cool and rational looking Hyuuga walk down the street in the direction of the manor, his Haori and shoes safely back in place.

She sighed heavily.

"Dam you, Hyuuga…"

Tada! Next chappie done – onto the next I guess.

R+R please!


	4. Dark

Ahh sorry for the long wait on this one! Its been a rough few weeks trying to get all my coursework done in time for the deadline - but its all done now WAHOOO! And summer is here =] yes! …well im excited.

**Disclaimer**: I don't not own Naruto or any of the characters featured here.

**Chapter 4: Dark**

Sakura shifted uncomfortably on her roll mat, the floor of the cave providing no comfort in the midst of their mission. She sighed heavily when her backside hit another rock and so simply opted for sitting still and hoping that the coldness of her wet Anbu gear will hopefully numb her skin so she wont feel anything. Her breath clouded the air around her as she hugged her knees to her chest, taking the first watch for the night; her cat like emerald eyes scanning the forest from their hiding place, glinting fluorescently when her eyes shifted to the side upon hearing a rustle.

Another clap of thunder rattled the roof of the cave and a sudden flash of lightening illuminates their position for a second, before the darkness rolls in and consumes her again. Her eyes now shift to the young man sleeping beside her. She can instantly tell that he is wide awake but still trying his hardest to slip into a deep sleep so that he wont notice the uncomfortable nooks and crannies of the cave floor beneath him.

Sakura cant help but blush slightly as she admires the slight contours of his face, the way his hair fans out in a tangled mess around his head and the way that his large hands unconsciously rest dangerously close to her thighs. Another sigh escapes her, but this one is shaky and uncertain as she recalls her encounters with this particular Anbu.

Neji can feel her eyes on him and he cant help but feel self-conscious under her scrutiny. When he is sure she wasn't looking, he gently cracks one eye half open to stare up at her feminine form. Her pink locks are swaying gently against the breeze that the cave allows; the rest of the storm winds tearing apart the forest outside. A flash of lightening illuminates her face and for a split second, he see's her expression.

A mixture of cold, wet, miserable, thoughtful and evocative? He wasn't sure he'd read her right until she shifted and pulled a face, indicating to Neji that she had recalled a previous memory.

Sakura became rather irritable with the hanging silence between and so decided to halt her thoughts on his tantalizing affections previously displayed in her apartment, and instead focused on breaking the ice.

"Its dark…" she muttered, cursing quietly to herself for that rather obvious fact.

"It is night time…" came the mumbled reply. He opened his eyes fully and looked up at her in the dim moonlight. She was tired, scarred and dirty from their days travel, but to Neji she couldn't of looked more perfect. Her shiver broke his stare as he watched her hug her knees tighter.

"Your cold." he stated matter of fact, slapping himself inside for such an obvious remark. _Nice one Hyuuga…._

She regarded him with a sideways glance before smirking, her emerald orbs shooting back out to scan the horizon line.

"Well.." she started. "It is night time…" she looked down at him and offered him a small smile at her little jest. The ice was starting to crack, she could feel, and the awkwardness was starting to fade. Neji leant up on his elbow and removed a spare blanket from his pack that was acting as a pillow behind his head.

"Here." he muttered, handing her the thick cloth before laying back down. "I don't think you'll need to keep watch anymore. Its almost dawn and the storm will ease soon so we can trek the last few miles home."

Sakura couldn't help but swell with happiness when he said the word 'home'. To Sakura, it didn't matter where she was but as long as Neji was around, she was always home. His presence was a source of comfort for her, she felt safe around him and he always had a good, liable and believable reason for or a solution for everything. He unconsciously helps her relax and is probably why she was so often sited around the Hyuuga compound in his company.

She said nothing but instead lay down next to him on her bedroll. Neji stiffened ever so slightly as she shifted closer to him, her body warmth drawing him in like gravity. In one swift motion she flicked the blanket so that it covered the two of them. She snuggled down into her make shift pillow and sighed in content as her cold limbs slowly began to regain some movement and warmth. Her eyes snapped open when she felt a warm arm wrap around her waist. She looked up into opaque eyes and felt the same, familiar warmth spread throughout her body.

She was safe, comfortable and most importantly; home.

Another silence stretched as the two lay there in a light embrace, relishing in the warmth the other emitted. After a while she felt Neji shift and she opened her eyes to find his head laying directly in front of hers, their noses near to touching.

"…It's still dark." she murmured, so quietly Neji was unsure he heard her.

"Well noticed.." he drawled out sarcastically. "Why is it such a big issue that its dark?"

He felt her shift uncomfortably next to him and almost immediately regretted asking the question.

"Im not exactly fond of it…" she muttered, wringing her hands slightly; afraid he might judge.

Neji regarded her for a long time after that. In all his years of being friends with her he had never once noticed this phobia of hers. She always seemed perfectly fine in dark caves, rooms and corridors. Perhaps she was as good as masking her emotions as he was.

_Pfftt, as if…_

"Just ignore it." he said, shrugging lightly. "If you give in to your phobia your allowing it the chance to get worse. If you ignore it, it'll eventually go away."

She stared wide eyed at him. See? A good, valid and liable solution for her. She giggled quietly as she let out a sigh that seemed to calm her whole body. Her muscles relaxed and her vision soon narrowed until all she could see was Neji.

"Think of something else. Let your mind fix in and concentrate on something different so as to distract you." his voice was quiet now, his gaze fixed upon her lips.

"…I am" she whispered, shifting her head a little so as to be a little closer to him.

"Just relax now." he whispered, his voice like velvet as his warm breath washed over her face and neck. She smiled softly as she fell into deep sleep, oblivious to the fact that Neji has just practically hypnotized her into a state of complete bliss.

_Yes_, she thought. _This is home…_

Neji awoke the next morning to a rather interesting and yet terrifying sight. Kakashi was crouched a few feet away, watching the two keenly, but in particular, Neji. His eye was trained upon the Byuukagen users opaque pools, not standing down even when Neji shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze.

To Neji's complete and utter horror, Kakahi's eye crinkled as he smiled sweetly.

"Neji…" he said, his voice like a vice around Neji's beating heart.

"Kakashi…what are you doing here?" Neji's body was wracked with nerves as he felt the intense spike of chakra leap out from the older jounin.

"Tsunade-sama sent me to look for you after the storm." his smile was still in place that sent a chill up Neji's spine, his voice holding a slight charm to go with his rather miss-leading demeanour.

"Now.." he started, lowering his head. He stood up to his full height, towering over the younger man and his still sleeping companion. Neji nearly fainted when he saw the sharingan activated, the jounin's headband lifted just high enough to reveal his darkest, combat secret.

"Let's talk."

Uh-Oh! Neji gonna get whipped! This was a follow on to the previous chapter by the way. But don't worry the 100 themes isn't gonna be one BIG story, its just going to have a few mini ones and then mostly just one-shots.

Anywho, please do R+R because I love to hear from you guys and I also like to see if my style of writing is appealing or not. SO CLICK BELOW!


End file.
